User talk:Razorvoid13
Otherarrow (talk) 03:13, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Apologizes I apologize for the actions of Devil, and would like to let you know that he does not represent this wiki whatsoever and his actions are indeed frowned upon. While you were incorrect to move the page, noting the last name is a valid contribution, and the page move can be attributed to a beginner's mistake, yes? Sorry for the trouble and welcome to the wiki. Hope you have a good time.--Otherarrow (talk) 14:05, November 18, 2013 (UTC) alright thanks buddy. also, i would suggest we ban devil. i have seen most of the wiki is against him Jai Pathak (talk) 22:30, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :Don't encourage him please. Just ignore him. You shouldn't have added a comment just to taunt him. That kind of behavior is frowned upon.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:08, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :can you make me an admin or something? iw ant to protect this wiki from fiends liek him Jai Pathak (talk) 22:15, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::With all due respect, I really don't think you should be an admin since you've only just joined a week ago and have made only a few edits compared to most of the regulars who have been on this site for at least a year. Others are more deserving such as L95, King Marth 64, and Thenewguy34. who have made a lot more edits than you. But we'd appreciate it if you'd continue to help make the wiki the best it can be for now.—Nauibotics (talk) 23:39, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::sigh......... Jai Pathak (talk) 04:32, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello This may be ill-timed, but 1. Welcome to the wiki! Please don't be discouraged at how things work here, it can take some getting used to, I understand. I want to apologize if we have somehow gotten off on the wrong foot with you. There are many good things left to do here and I would welcome you to partake in them. Please let me know if I can assist you in this. Ask away. 2. Again, sorry, but try not to edit a previous post you've made too much. What with the power to rewrite history and all, right? I won't revert it, but something to keep in mind later down the road. =)--Aivass Remurias (talk) 06:42, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ok....but there is not really anything for me to do here anymore..just for you and others to know i had no idea what fire emblem was until ssbb and the only game i have is awakening Jai Pathak (talk) 23:23, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Here too? I see that this wiki is also prone to flaming from DevilX90. It seems he has lasted longer here than where I'm from, though. Now before you ask, I am known as Darth Phazon; I am an ordinary editor on Fantendo wiki and the Super Smash Bros. wiki. DevilX90 has caused trouble on both wikis and has gotten permanently blocked from both as a result. The point I am giving here is simple: Fire Emblem wiki is not alone against DevilX90. I honestly hope you figure out a way to deal with him peacefully. 19:33, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Don't let the devil get to you. I came to your talk page to warn you about a person you may DREAD: DevilX90. He obviously drew you into a flame war that he started to fight against you, but I need to warn you about him. Devil's ban will expire of March 2016, and once that happens, he is likely going to return to this wikia to try to get revenge on everyone he hates (you, Otherarrow, and many others) by vandalising the wikia to throw out as much flaming garbage at all of you as possible. When that happens, I will ask Otherarrow to get rid of him for good, but because I warned you, he is likely going to accuse me of siding with you and he is likely going to try to vandalize my talk page. I will revert his edits as best as I can, but I likely wont be able to keep him away without having Otherarrow locking the page so that the only people who can edit it other than me will be you, and staff members (if that is possible). As for you, if you become active again for the sole purpose of getting Devil banned, we would all appreciate it if you reported about Devil's actions. User:LittleEngines747 13:33, July 28, 2015 (UTC)LittleEngines747 Ah yes I haven't been on this wiki ina very long time. If I ave the time, I will try and undo his actions and/or report him. [[User:Jai Pathak|'Jai Pathak']] [[User talk:Jai Pathak|'Talk']] ' '' 05:15, November 21, 2015 (UTC)' If you truly "have no need to provoke" Devil and make him "Have another tantrum" then you should reconsider posting a provoking message on a talk page topic of his that is two years old. Seriously, that's just immature behavior. I don't like Devil anymore than you do but that is not the way to handle him. I haven't seen anything from him since I got back on the wiki. Feeding a troll just makes him more likely to come back. User:Tiero (talk) 05:58, November 21, 2015 (UTC)